A Moment Lost in Time
by Tsarchov
Summary: just an one-shot to the A Part of Me, A Part of You told in Kanames POV – takes place some time after the story, and before the sequel…


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: before I start with the sequel, I wanted to release this one-shot. Read it all even if you wont understand why I have written it that way – you will see at the end (but no peeping). Hope you will like it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- A Moment Lost in Time -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Daddy, daddy," I look up from the pill of papers on my table – being the head of the Vampire Council and maintaining peace in much more work these days. Looking to the door in my study, I see one small head with brown kinky hair peaking in thru the partly opened door. His eyes twinkle, and an innocent smile is on his face the moment I acknowledge his presence. He's the only one – of course besides my beloved Zero – that can make me stop working. My child, my son and my sunshine – he's the one I'm doing this all for.

Standing up, I catch the child as he runs my way, kissing him on his dark hair as he wraps his small hands around my neck. For a three years old, he's an remarkable clever and intelligent child – even for a vampire. He's like a small copy of me, except for his pale skin and big lavender eyes. He's a cheerful little thing, always thirsty for knowledge – we decided with Zero to raise him up as what he is – a vampire and also a hunter. Learning about both worlds is the best for his future.

"Daddy, daddy," he looks at me with those big round eyes of his, that are the exact copy of the ones I have fallen in love with, "papa told me you will read me a story." I follow his eyes as he turns a little in my arms to look at the opened door, where he's standing – Zero, my beloved. I love him with all my being and even more since he made me the happiest father in the whole world.

"But of course I will," I earned a happy yell and a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Will daddy come and read a story to me too?" teased Zero from the door.

"Daddy have something better in mind for you," capturing his lips with mine as I pull him closer to me with my free hand, exploring his mouth a little before I pull away in a silent promise of later continuation – I can never get enough of him.

"Me too papa, me too," the kiss left Zero a little flushed, but he's quick to react to the child's demand – placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Have a sweet dreams my angel," I take the child into his room, knowing well where I will find Zero later to continue from the kiss earlier.

"Were you a good boy today?" I ask him as I'm helping him to change into his pajamas.

"I was. I played a lot with papa and big brother. And now," jumping on the big bed, he waits for me to pull away the covers, "I want a story."

"But of course," I cover him up and than sit down beside him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't so long till the child was deep asleep – he must have been really tired today, as it always took him longer to fall asleep. I decided to put aside the paper work for tomorrow.

So now, lying in out spacious tub in out bathroom – I always like to relax in the hot water, but much more with one silver-haired hunter than alone. I look up at him questioning, as he walks to me – still in his clothes.

"You're not going to join me?"

"Should I?" I like it when he plays with me these games, but right now I want to touch him. So without giving him any sign of what I'm about to do, I reach out to him and pull him in the tub.

"Kaname!" what a sight he is – sitting on me in those wet clothes clinging to his body. And even if an angry expression is sitting on his face, I know that it will fade in few moments, replaced by an exited one.

"Why have you done it?" I'm too occupied by the sight before me as to react to his words – his two small nipples visible thru the wet t-shirt, hypnotizing me, begging me to give them attention. And I'm more than wiling to do so.

Grabbing him by his waist, my mouth closes around one pink spot, sucking it. When I bite lightly on it, a moan escapes him – the left one is the most sensible one.

"Kaname," his hands are in my hair as he pulls me up and I take his lips with mine, pushing him back until he's half lying, half sitting in the tub, with his legs on either side of me. As out tongues dance together, my hands travel under his shirt, feeling every part of him before it's not enough and grabbing the wet fabric, I pull it up and we part for a moment as I finally remove the vet obstacle, letting it fall to the ground by the tub.

The moment our lips meet again, Zeros hands are around my neck, mine on his back – pulling his closer to me – our skin touching.

"Zero, I want you so much," and I need to feel every bit of him – and I'm enjoying it, as my mouth travels thru his chest – kissing, licking and teasing with my fangs his white skin, making him moan out more.

Helping him stand before me – I like to play with him a little more, bringing him more pleasure. Licking his navel, my hands are working fast on unfastening his pants, and pulling them down, finally releasing his arousal from their tight grip. I don't need to look at mine, as I know it's standing proud for some time now – that much is my body affected by him.

Grabbing his small ass with my hands as I kiss the tip of his cock, I hear him moan out my name, his hands in my hair as I start to lick him before I take him in my mouth – slowly, my tongue licking everywhere it can reach.

His hands tighten their hold of my hair as I insert one finger in the tight opening between those perfectly formed parts of his behind, and at the same time I take him deeper into my mouth. Adding another finger and scissoring him, preparing him slowly as I still play with his rock-hard member – I know that he's close. And I know exactly what will make him come.

"Kaname"" he cries out my name, when I add the third finger, pressing down on the one spot in him that can bring him the most joy, and his fingers in my hair push my head towards him, as he forces his member deep into my throat, coming into my mouth – and I let him, loving how he tastes.

"Will you ride me?" I look up at his flushed face after I swallow everything he had unloaded in my mouth.

"No… the water will come in," his face is even more redder then before as those words leave him, and he looks away.

"What to do with you," I smile more to myself, as he's not looking at me, and than I help him out of his pants, letting them join his t-shirt on the floor. Kissing him again, I lift his body up as I stand up, stepping out of the tub and the water that has already became cold, putting him down on the wet bathroom floor.

"Will you ride me now?" sliding to the wet floor before him, I look seductively into his eyes – but I know his answer already, even before he said it.

"Can you be even more tempting?" taking my cock in his hand gently, he positioned himself above it – rock-hard again – and while looking at his flushed face I enter him as he sits down on me. It arouses me even more – if it's even possible – to see his face mirror the pleasure he's feeling – how he closes his eyes tightly, opening his mouth in seductive way – and the sighs he's making as he takes me whole in. I so love this tightness that is surrounding me.

"Can you move?" I ask him as I pull down his head to capture his lips again with mine. When I feel him relax enough around me, I slide my hands down to rest on his hips and I help him to move – earning an moan into the kiss when I enter him again, hitting the spot that brings shivers of pleasure thru his body.

"Kaname… more!" he throws his head back as I play with his neck – sucking and nibbling his bite area, and he's now slamming down onto me without my help – obviously enjoying it – and with my hands free, one is giving attention to his hard member.

His hands tighten around my neck as I bite down – my fangs breaking that porcelain skin – and he comes hard on both of our stomachs and I too, am coming deep in him, as the walls around my member tighten from the wave of ecstasy he's riding on, squeezing me and forcing me to release all that I have in him.

Taking just small amount of the warm life-giving liquor, I pull my fangs slowly out, licking those two spots that I have made till they close from itself.

"Should we go to bed?" I ask him, holding his look.

"Only if it's for another round."

"You're reading my thoughts," I can't get enough of this beauty before me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kaname onii-sama?" I look to the door from where the voice is coming from. I feel tired – I don't think that I can even push myself up to sit on the bed. Sunrays are coming thru the heavy curtains on the window – how long have I been asleep?

"Can I come in?" she asks, as I haven't made any attempt to acknowledge her presence – just looking around the empty room like in search of something.

"What is it Yuuki?" I try to smile at her, to ensure her that everything is all right, but she knows me too well to be fooled by it anymore.

"What happened, Kaname? You know that you can tell me," as she sits beside me on the bed, I know that it's in that moment that I need to get everything out – again. So I let myself be embraced by her, as I speak my mind.

"I have dreamed," pausing for a little to keep my composure – I know that I can tell her, because she understands – she always does. And she decided to stay by my side because of this pain that is slowly killing me.

"I have seen our child, alive and I have hold him," I bury my face deep into her neck, pulling her closer as I now desperately need to feel someone. "I want to hold him, to feel him. Oh, Yuuki. It's slowly killing me. This need…" it was my decision to let him go – to erase his memory. Only half a year had gone by since we left the Cross Academy – since I let him go.

Only half year, but in this short time I often dream these pleasant dreams that became nightmares once I'm awake, lying alone in an empty bed with a hollow feeling in my chest. I let the silent tears fall down from my eyes as I remember the way his eyes looked at me, his voice used to call my name.

Zero – I swear that I will always love just you. I will hold just you in my heart.


End file.
